What happened after the Volturi
by LittleBlackCandle
Summary: This story is about what happens to Jane and Alec after they leave the Volturi
1. Chapter 1

**Decision **

Aro was shouting at us again,

"You need to keep track of Renesmee and Nahuel. You refused to appear at their wedding, and you don't keep in touch with Carlisle. How are we to know what's going on! They are under surveillance!" He glared at me and Alec.

I got angry. Soon both Alec and Aro were on the floor, squealing in pain.

Crap.

I took focus again and they slowly stood up. Aro was literally on fire. I ran out of the room.

Alec soon followed

"I'm so sorry..."I cried.

"What is up with you? You've been losing control of your talent lately."

"Since Caius was killed... he was like my dad."

"Get a grip! He's gone. This is what life in the Volturi is like, Jane get a grip." Tears came to my brother's dark, thirsty eyes. He was helpless too. He hasn't been hunting lately, too upset.

"Let's leave the Volturi, start a new life."

"Where could we go?" He wiped his tears.

"London. People smell nastier there, so you will be less tempted. Pollution."

"O.k. but first thing we do is hunting."

We swam across the ocean into the UK. We were in London. We went to a nearby wood. There are deer there. Yum (!). But it was all we had. Alec was quick on the scene. BAM! He got something.

Crap.

Not a wild animal.

But small girl.

Her little caramel bunches, hung lifelessly on her head. I pushed Alec out of the way. Her small head was trembling. THE VENOM! I panicked then. I picked her up and took her to a cave. Alec went off to find something to drink. The girl was alive, barely. She was trembling a lot. She was about 13. She was being changed.

Crap.

Days later, she woke up. Her skin pale, her eyes dark and thirsty. Alec was here too.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously.

"Sarah." She looked around. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!!!" Her piercing scream shook the cave, bits of rock fell around.

"Sarah, you were attacked by my brother, Alec. We're vampires, and now so are you."

"...*sniffs*..."

A lone badger came from the darkest part of the cave. BANG! Sarah had killed it already. Blood dripped from her mouth. She ran out into the wilderness.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**More trouble**

I ran, ran away from Jane and Alec. I had heard them call me when I was changing. I needed to tell someone. I ran for weeks. All around the country, trying to hide.

I then remembered, my friend's sleepover was this weekend. It's Saturday night now. I'll go there. It's only Ruby and Eden there, they can keep a secret. A ran like lightning, it felt great. I was there. Wow, that was quick.

I climbed in through the window. "Sarah! I thought you wouldn't be coming to night... what's with the contacts? You look scarier than Ruby."

"Hey!" called Ruby.

Ruby's scent caught my nostrils. Flowers.

Before I knew it I was sinking my teeth into her. The blood was so nice. Her screams were drowned out by Eden's screams. I knocked Eden into the wall. She was knocked out cold. I stopped. Ruby was screaming "I'm burning!"

Eden flung herself at me. Crack. Her arm was shattered. I bit her.

It was over in a flash. Zoe was standing in the door frame. Eyes still and frozen.

"Sarah what are you?"

I kicked her; she lay limply on the floor. Eden was out cold. Ruby was out cold. Zoe was cold, cold dead. I flung them over my shoulder, and ran out to the quietest place possible. The school.

Eden woke first. It took her 12 hours. I told her what happened. She took it well. She seemed very calm for a new born. She was biting Ruby's ear. I whole chunk came off. Eww.

A whole week later, Ruby awoke. Her eyes were Black. Not a hint of any colour was shown. She looked around, she looked at the rotting corpse beside her. Zoe.

"Sarah, I know what you are. I saw you being hit by that boy. Then you screaming. You're a vampire. I saw you kill Zoe... Eden...where's Eden?! Tell me now!" she wrapped her arms tightly around her head, "WHERE THE FRANK IS MY EAR!"

"Eden bit it off."

"...so she is alive, then."

"Yeah she's been on a hunting trip."

"I'm scared."

I hugged her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "My throat hurts."

"We will sort that out"

Ruby was like a little lost child. Eden was like the strong elder brother (except she's a girl). I'm kind of the mother figure (this is kinda strange considering that we are the same age). I need my mom, my VAMPIRE mom. Jane. But where is she?

Eden strolled in. "Is Ruby ok now? It's been a tough week."

"She's out in the gym"

Turns out that the school was closed. Shut down. So we lived there.

"Hey Sarah..."

"yeah"

"I was thinking, why is Ruby still very thirsty?"

"Well from what I know, she had a lot of blood drained, so she is taking a longer time to recover."

We could see Ruby. She was just staring at the gym wall. Staring out to the grave of Zoe


End file.
